A night of wandering
by Meek
Summary: Hullo all! This is my first HP fic...and I'm not really sure if it's all that great. It's the first chapter of a few, I'm not sure how many. Please, PLEASE, read and review it. I really don't know the ropes around here, so it'll help me greatly. Than


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter or anything like that, J.K. Rowling does and WB do! n.n;  
  
A/N: Wow, my first HP fic. Ack, and it's slash, too. Draco/Harry. Help! I don't know what the heck I'm doing!!!! I'm very new to this section; I've only read one fic. Will someone please tell me what the most preferred couples are and so on? Eep! I'm confused! Okay, now that I'm done babbling, I'm going to get on with the story, however, if this is really bad please tell me, because I need to know. Thankerz!   
  
  
In childhood, Harry had been denied many things. Attention, food; the list could go on and on, but the one thing he had missed out on the most was love. He needed it, craved it. It was the one thing that kept him going, the possibilty that one day the Dursley's would wake up and say 'Hey, Harry's not so bad!' and actually love him. Love him like they loved Dudley. He wasn't even sure why he wanted them to love him, they were certainly not nice people, but to be loved by anyone would have satisfied him, and if they happened to be the Dursley's, then he would have been grateful.  
  
  
But alas, such a thing never happened. They despised him, and kept him in the dark as to why. But when he finally got the chance to go to Hogwarts...Well, things changed. He was the Boy that had lived through You-Know-Who's attack, and was quite famous. So no longer was there a lack of attention.  
  
  
And he was happy...Very, very happy.   
  
  
.-.  
  
  
Harry Potter, a sixth year at the school Hogwarts, couldn't keep down a smile as he watched his friend, Ron Weasley, look down at his potion. Or what was supposed to be a potion. Somewhere along the line Ron had messed up the ingriedients, causing his mixture to look more like a pile of soap. Leaning over to Ron while brushing back a lock of black hair, Harry motioned to his cauldron. "Just out of curiosity...Did you do that right?" he teased, pointing to the mess.   
  
  
Ron glared at him, showing him that he was not amused. "Ha, ha. How do I clean this up before Snape sees it?" he whispered furiously, feverlently trying a reverse spell on it to no prevail.   
  
  
Hermione Granger, a girl that Harry had come to call his other best friend, leaned over and muttered a spell quickly over Ron's cauldron. The soap-like mixture quickly disappeared, leaving his cauldron clean. Ron smiled at her gratefully, "Thanks, Hermione."  
  
  
"You'd think that you would know a simple reverse spell by the time you're a sixth year, Ron. Honestly!" she shot back. "What kind of example are you setting for all the first and second years?"   
  
  
"A bad one?" Harry mused, obviously enjoying pushing Hermione's buttons. She had been known to get irritated easily.   
  
  
"That's was a retorical question, Harry."   
  
  
"I know."  
  
  
Suddenly, another voice joined this quite amusing conversation, marring Harry's enjoyment of taunting Hermione. "Five points from Gryffindor for Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger's talking." Severus Snape spoke loudly, his comment recieving quite a few snickers from the Slytherin's seated farther back in the room. The three friends shrank back into their seats as the Gryffindor's in the class sent them glares.   
  
  
A few minutes later our trio was safely out of class, and was heading back towards the Gryffindor common room to drop off their books before heading to dinner. Harry could already tell that the rest of the day was going to last forever.  
  
  
They arrived at the Great Hall soon enough, and dinner began. But it was just that...Dinner. Harry sat with the other Gryffindors, excitedly awaiting the chance to get back to the common room. For some reason, he just couldn't wait to get out of here. Not that the common room was going to be that much better. In all truth, he was going to be around the same people, talking about the same things, until they all decided to head off to bed.   
  
  
But that's not why he wanted to go to the common room...He had to get ready.   
  
  
He smiled to himself as he pushed his glasses back up his nose, and shifted the food around on his plate. Tonight he was going to go exploring using the Invisiblity Cloak as he had done many times before. But each time before something had gone wrong, and he wanted to be absolutely sure that nothing like that happened again.   
  
  
Proud of himself for thinking ahead, Harry pushed back his plate and excused himself.   
  
  
.-.  
  
  
Hours later, Harry sat in his four poster bed, laying still and hoping that everyone was asleep. Sitting up slightly, he hoarsly whispered out into the stillness of the night. "Ron..? Neville?" Hearing no response from anyone, Harry silently grinned to himself. So far, everything was going according to plan. Reaching underneath the covers on his bed, he produced the Invisibilty Cloak, which he had hidden so he wouldn't have to retrieve it from his chest. Slipping the hood over his head, Harry quickly climbed out of bed and headed towards the porthole.   
  
  
Only a very few minutes after that, Harry found himself outside and wandering the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was eriely quiet, and Harry could hear his labored breathing as he searched the halls for any sign of Filch or Mrs. Norris. Of course, none were to be found, and he soon began to feel more adjusted to the quiet. It was actually sort of peaceful, something that was rare in Hogwarts.   
  
  
Unfortunatley, Harry's glasses began to slide farther and farther down his nose, and before you could say "Ohnomyglassesarefalling!" they were on the ground, the glass breaking into shards.   
  
  
Harry's jade eyes became wide with fear as he could already hear a muttering Filch coming from a nearby hall. He muttered a quick spell, and watched with a sigh of relief as the shards flew back together. Then, bending down quickly to pick them up, he felt someone grab his arm and pull him back into a closet door. He turned, bewilderment clouding his features, as he came face to face with Draco Malfoy. 


End file.
